


Brittle, Not Broken

by EscapeTheVault



Series: Highborn [7]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 09:14:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18753403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EscapeTheVault/pseuds/EscapeTheVault
Summary: Vorstag can see that Zenotha's having trouble and tells her what she needs to do.





	Brittle, Not Broken

Zenotha walked out onto the back patio. She’d just purchased and furnished Honeyside in Riften. A cool breeze blew in from across the water. Iona had put out some fresh juices and fruit for her and she sat at the small table outside. The breeze rustled the trees round the small patio and for a small moment, everything felt blissfully normal. She slipped off her house shoes and pulled her feet up onto the chair. She picked up and bit into one of the apples on the platter in front of her. 

The door behind her opened and then closed with a soft click. Assuming it was Iona, she didn’t look behind her. However, she was only mildly surprised when it was Vorstag who sat beside her. He placed a jug of wine on the table next to the fruit. She glanced over wordlessly, then looked back out over the water.

Smoke was billowing over Goldenglow Estate. The fires in the beehives hadn’t yet been put out, and the smoke could be seen for miles. Zenotha’s hair was still damp from having to swim to shore, but she’d rubbed some perfume into it so it wouldn’t stink when it dried. A faint smirk spread over her face and she looked back over at Vorstag.

“They told me not to kill anyone. This definitely sends more of a message, I guess.” She gestured to the wine. “Isn’t it a little early for wine?”

“I haven’t slept yet.”

“Well then, I guess it isn’t.” She motioned towards her goblet. “Would you kindly?”

“Of course.” He filled it almost all the way, then filled the other. “I’m not used to you being this quiet. You have another job, don’t you?”

“I always have a job.” She took a long sip from her goblet. It was pleasant, not too sweet, and definitely made from near frozen grapes.

“You know what I mean. I’ve spent enough time around you to know when something’s up.” He reached over and plucked some grapes off the platter.

“What, so you know me now?” She lowered her gaze to her hands.

“What is wrong with you today?” 

“Nothing.” She sighed. “I’m sorry, it’s just been a long week, I guess.”

“You’re getting closer to having to kill the emperor, aren’t you?” He whispered. He reached back over and put his hand on hers. She tensed, but didn’t move it. She looked back up at him.

“You can’t know about any of this. If you get dragged into this, the consequences could mean death…..”

“What, and it doesn’t mean the same for you? You’ve been dancing with death since you arrived in Skyrim. What is any different now?”

“I have people here now…. Friends. My actions don’t just affect me anymore.”

“How is that any different than a month ago? Excuse me if I recall incorrectly but were we not with you when you literally crushed Vittoria Vici with a gargoyle in front of witnesses? And were you alone when you killed Grelod to save her orphans….”

“Stop. Just stop.” She pulled her hand away. “Just let me wallow for a moment and I’ll be back to my usual self in an hour or so.”

She stood quickly and walked back into the house. Vorstag followed. Iona watched them both, unsure of what to do. Zenotha gestured for her to leave, and she did so immediately. Vorstag reached out and grabbed her by the hand. She turned towards him abruptly.

“I’m fine.”

“You’re not.” His concern was genuine. “You need a break. You’ve been narrowly escaping death for months while doling it out to others at the same time. Just…. Take a break. A week, even. I know of a place you can go, away from this. I have a friend in Rorikstead. A discrete friend, who will believe whatever I tell her. The emperor isn’t due in Skyrim for probably another month. You don’t have to do anything yet.”

“Easy for you to say.” Zenotha sighed again loudly.

“Please? As a favor to me. Or just to shut me up.” He put his other hand on hers. “If it doesn’t help, we can come back and you can go back to killing things any time. I doubt we’ll run out of people to dispose of.”

“I’ll think about it.” She pulled her hand from his and motioned towards the front door. He sighed but obeyed and left the house. When he closed the door behind him, he slumped down onto the ground. Tears of frustration sprung forth and he had never been more glad that Honeyside was somewhat isolated.

* * * * * * * * * * * * *

The last bandit fell dead and then Jenassa allowed herself to panic. Zenotha had gotten between their mage and Jenassa to block the incoming damage, not realizing the spell was draining both her health AND magic abilities. They’d slipped up and not noticed the second mage that had managed to flank them and went directly for Zenotha. Fortunately, Zen noticed her quickly and shot the arrow directly into his throat. That unfortunately gave the first mage the chance to shoot an ice spike directly into Zenotha’s chest. She’d managed to flee and hide behind a rock formation to try to restore her magic but collapsed as she got out one last fireball, killing the mage. Shadowmere seemed distressed and trotted over to nudge Zenotha.

“Hey, boy. Can you help me get her back to Tundra Homestead?” She patted his neck. He grunted and stood still while she hoisted Zenotha up. “Geez you’re a lot of dead weight, Zen.”

She pulled herself up on the horse and positioned herself so that she could somewhat hold onto Zenotha. Thankfully, they were somewhat close to Tundra and Jenassa was pretty sure there was at most minimal bandit presence on the way home. When she passed the watchtower, she’d also be able to send a guard ahead to have Farengar meet them at the house. 

She sighed at least 15 times by the time they reached the Western Watchtower. Her friend Jorah saw them coming and came running up to see what was wrong.

“Jenass, what’s happened? Is that the Dragonborn?” He looked confused.

“Yes, it’s her. Fight gone bad, magic. She needs Farengar. Immediately.” She reached down and handed him a small bag of gold. “Use this to expedite the matter, if an obstacle should arise.”

“Yes, Lady Jenassa.” He kissed her hand. He mounted a nearby horse and took off towards Whiterun. One of the other guards brought out some water for both Jenassa and Shadowmere. The horse was somewhat skeptical until the guard also presented a carrot. Then, they became good friends rather quickly. Once the horse and Jenassa were adequately watered, they set back off towards Tundra Homestead, which was now in sight. Jenassa had to keep Shadowmere going slow- it was apparent he was itching to get home as much as she was. She was afraid it would make Zenotha fall from the horse, and then they’d all have much bigger problems. 

A small rabbit darted out of a patch of grass. It stopped short at the edge of the road and almost looked like it was watching them approach. They got close enough to it that Jenassa could see its nose quiver before it sprinted down the road. Birds chirping, a small fox barking, the rustling of wind…… Jenass was so used to being on the road for a job that she couldn’t remember the last time she was able to just listen. No smell of blood or decomposition, either. Just flowers and crisp air from the mountains… and the unmistakable smell of approaching rain.

“Shit,” she said to herself. The last thing Zenotha needed besides falling off the horse was getting caught in freezing rain. A trot was going to have to do. She clicked for Shadowmere to pick up the pace and he was obviously glad to oblige. She gripped onto Zenotha’s belt and basically prayed they would stay on. “Horse, I swear to the eight if you let us fall, I’m making armor out of you!”

Time was on their side, and by the time a light rain had started, Shadowmere had reached the front of the property, and Jorah and Farengar were fast approaching. There was another horse and rider behind them, but Jenassa honestly didn’t care who it was right at that moment. Jorah pulled off his helmet and leapt off his horse, nearly plowing into her.

“Jorah, help me get her off the horse.” She grabbed Zenotha’s legs and Jorah got underneath. They pulled her down gently, and Jorah took the brunt of her weight on his shoulders. He carried her into the house, and put her down on her bed inside. Farengar whisked in behind them, and started examining her. Jenassa pulled Jorah out of the room into the central living room. It was then when she saw who had been on the last horse.

It was Vorstag.

* * * * * * * * * * * * *

Faendal was nodding off in his chair. He’d volunteered to take a few shifts watching over Zenotha. Farengar was confident that she’d make a full recovery in the next few days, but she wasn’t completely awake yet. There were brief moments where she murmured in her sleep, at least. Jenassa had turned into a mother hen, squawking at anyone who hovered too long over her. Vorstag had been basically banished to the library by her, and Jorah wasn’t even permitted back into the house, as he had nothing to lend to the whole business except for stress. Faendal had managed to avoid her wrath by staying quiet in whichever corner was closest. In turn, she’d made sure he had an unending supply of tea and fruit, probably to make sure he stayed that way.

Zenotha stirred and opened her eyes. She looked over at him and promptly rolled said eyes. “They’ve got you watching me? Tell me, how many people has Jenassa beaten off with a stick so far? For that matter, how long have I been out?”

“About a week. And good to see you too.” Faendal beamed. “And so far only Jorah and Vorstag have been driven off.”

“Vor…..” Zenotha stopped short and swallowed. “Wait, Jorah helped?”

“He helped drag you in here after you took an ice spike to the chest. Well, helped Jenassa. And Shadowmere. Really, Shadowmere did most of the work.”

“Don’t tell them I’ve woken up yet. Jenassa will descend on the room and make everything more dramatic than it needs to be. I need a little bit to finish waking up.”

“I could maybe find a reason to send Jenassa to Whiterun?” Faendal furrowed his brow. “Honestly we all need a reprieve from her.”

“Do it. Tell her I’m closer to waking and I would want some of those apple pastries when I wake up. Which I do, by the way.”

“And what of Vorstag and Farengar?”

“Oh Farengar, what a dear. Is he here or did she drive him off too?”

“No, he had to go back to Dragonsreach for something to do with the Jarl. I think he’ll probably be back to check on you by tonight.”

“Well tell her to fetch him and some apple pastries. I can wake up while she’s gone as far as anyone knows. And you better not tell anyone or I’ll kill you myself.”

“Oh i’m so glad you’re awake.” He rolled his eyes. He stood, waited for a few seconds, then went out into the living area. She immediately closed her eyes and listened.

“Listen, she’s stirring more. I think it will be soon that she wakes up. Go bring Farengar back here so he can see if he can wake her up. And bring some various treats for when she does. She likes those apple things Carlotta makes. Grab me one too.” Faendal sounded almost convincing.

“What if she wakes up while I’m gone?” Jenassa did not sound okay with the command.

“I’ll make sure she stays in bed and that no one bothers her. Give her a little credit, she’s sturdier than either one of us.”

“Fine. But really, please, don’t let her get up and moving too fast if she wakes up. Even she needs a day or two.”

“I promise.”

Zenotha stayed perfectly still with her eyes closed until after the sounds of Jenassa leaving were over. She opened her eyes when she heard footsteps approach. Instead of Faendal, it was Vorstag. She rolled her eyes and looked away. “So are you here to lecture me?”

“Absolutely not. There was no way to prevent this, and you saved Jenassa.” He sighed. “It’s obviously not ideal but you’re alive and Jenassa’s alive, and I’m not upset about either of those things.”

“How noble of you.” She winced. “You’re right, you know.”

“Wait, I’m right?”

“I need a break.” She looked up at the ceiling. “Not too long, I still have obligations. Maybe a week.”

“I think that’s fair. I think that’s more than fair, actually.”

“You’ll make sure I’m not made?” 

“My friend is very discrete.”

“Fine.” She slid out of bed. “I’m going to put together some bags. You’re going to help me, and we’re going to be gone before Jenassa comes back. I’ll leave her a letter to join us later. Faendal will make sure that only they know.” 

“Not that it’s my place, but is Jenassa joining you the best idea?” 

“She’s my best friend. I’m only leaving before she comes back so she doesn’t stop me. Once I’m there, I’ll need her….and you… to make sure I’m safe. I can’t relax if I’m looking around every corner.”

“No, of course. You’re right.”

“I know,” She smirked. “Come one, help me pack. I need a gown, two nightgowns, four tunics with pants, a regular dress, a set of good furs, a pair of dress shoes, a pair of house shoes, a pair of fur shoes, a pair of boots, my good jewels, my moonstone circlet, my pearl tiara…….”

“.....You’re serious?” Vorstag blinked.

“I mean most of it should still be packed from the last trip to Solitude. I only wore the one dress and pulled it out when we got pack. The shoes are all in the front hall. I’m going to go out there and tell Faendal what we’re doing.” She pushed herself to her feet and shuffled out to the living room. “Faendal!”

Vorstag looked around the room and chuckled. Literally everything she had listed to him was stacked in piles. At least it was easy enough to find it all. He slowly went around picking up everything. The clothes were easy enough, the shoes were indeed in the living room, and he guessed her jewelry was in the big chest in a corner. Faendal edged into the room, clearly uncomfortable with the whole mess.

“The lady wants me to help you pack.” Faendal rolled his eyes and grinned. “What can I do?”

“I’m not digging through her jewelry. Grab that chest.” He jerked his head in its direction, his hands and arms loaded with clothing.

“No one would ever know we’re helping an assassin pack,” Faendal joked. Vorstag froze.

“That’s exactly what she’s doing. We could go anywhere right now, and who would know who she is?” He shook his head. “Come on, let’s get her packed up. You’ll tell Jenassa when she gets back? I don’t like the idea of Zen putting this in writing.”

“I’ll tell her.”

“Guys, let’s get this show on the road, already!” Zenotha screeched from the living room. Faendal and Vorstag smiled, and dragged her wardrobe out to the cariage. It was all packed relatively quickly. Faendal stood outside and waved as the coach pulled away on the road to Rorikstead. Almost as soon as the carriage was out of sight, he turned and saw what must be Jenassa and Farengar approaching. 

This wasn’t going to be fun at all.

* * * * * * * * * * * * *

Zenotha glanced around the room casually and downed the last of her wine. Vorstag was telling his Rorikstead friend (Kerah? Serah?) a story about one of their dragon battles. She was hooked on every word, and kept looking over at Zenotha in awe. Vorstag winked at her and stood up, acting out Zenotha’s part and his alternately. She grinned and also stood, crossing the room to stand next to him. She wrapped her furs around her tighter and joined the re-enactment. Vorstag, of course, made the dragon sound about five times its actual size, and she was pretty sure his friend thought she was immortal by the time the story was over. The girl went over to refill the wine jugs and Zenotha motioned for Vorstag to follow her. 

It was snowing lightly when they walked outside. They were both silent at first, listening to the fresh snow crunch under their feet. Vorstag was glad he’d brought his warm coat- it was just cold enough for the chill to seep into his bones. Zenotha looked up at the sky.

“I don’t get a lot of chances to look at the stars, you know.” She scoffed. “That sounds so pathetic.”

“Why is it pathetic?” Vorstag asked. Zenotha looked down briefly to scowl at him.

“Because why does it matter?” She looked back up.

“You’re allowed to not be a hardass all the time, you know that right?”

“Yeah.” She sighed. “Yeah I know.”

“So why do you make yourself?”

“Why won’t you let this go?” She half laughed.

“Because you’re important to me and I hate to see you so brittle.” He walked up to stand directly in front of her. “”And you’re supposed to be here taking a break.”

Zenotha started to argue but Vorstag put up his hand. She rolled her eyes.

“I know. I’m having fun so far, really. Truly. Serah’s great.”

“Kerah.”

“I knew that.”

“I’m gonna go back inside. You can join me or stay out here a little bit and enjoy the stars. I won’t judge you either way.”

“I think…. Give me a few minutes and I’ll be right behind you.” She smiled genuinely at him.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a LOT of talking. I was trying to make it not seem like Vorstag is some sort of savior but her other friends weren't doing anything so it fell to him. I also really wanted Zen to have a girly side and the packing gag was the easiest way out for that one.


End file.
